tstwfandomcom-20200213-history
Fellwyd
"I am a warrior, it is ones like myself that the Diemawr would send to march against the storm. My duty is the same here as at home." | }} Fellwyd is an alien member of the League of Salvation, who has chosen to travel with Sluice in order to learn more about Earth and its customs. History Fellwyd was born on Diemwnt-Cwn, the homeworld for his species. He joined the Diemawr warrior class, fighting a war millions of miles from the homeworld over possession of an iron-rich asteroid field. Fellwyd was working as a gunner on a lightly armored cruiser patrolling near a suspected enemy base of operations when the ship was ambushed, with enemy lasers gutting the bridge before they had a chance to retaliate. Of the crew that did not perish in the initial volley, Fellwyd was one of the last to make it to an escape pod, and his pod was sent hurtling off into space when the cruiser finally exploded, frying the pod’s navigation systems. Devoid of any way of steering itself, the pod drifted silently through space for years, with the frozen body of its occupant stored in suspended animation until the pod was pulled into the gravity well of a blue-green rocky planet, the third from its sun. As the pod plunged through the atmosphere, the onboard computer used the last of the power to thaw Fellwyd, preparing him for impact. At 5:05 AM, on a cold December night, the pod splashed down in Cardiff Bay, slowed marginally by a parachute that had deployed automatically after re-entry. The impact with the water, unfortunately, caused the pod-doors to malfunction as Fellwyd exited the pod, snapping shut on his tail and severing the appendage. The waterlogged reptile dragged himself onto the shore after a long swim, and, after observing the planet’s inhabitants from a safe hiding place, activated his disguise and went out into the world. To Save the World During the invasion of the Technax Armada Fellwyd noticed a trio of youths beating up a homeless man. He attacked them, killing one and leaving the other two severely injured. Relationship with Other Characters Fellwyd is quiet and observant. He does not know much of humans and finds them very strange. However, he agrees with the League's general sense of justice and has a desire to help stop evildoers. He does not wholly support the League's 'no killing' rule, but is willing to abide by it. Abilities and Skills Like all members of his species, Fellwyd is physically very strong, and is a naturally skilled tree-climber, though the loss of his tail impairs his balance somewhat. All of his weapons were lost when his escape pod crashed, so he has to rely on physical strength and any weapons he might find in a fight. Mentally, he is very straight-forward, and is incapable of perceiving telepathy, though he can be fooled by it. Fellwyd also possesses sort of a cloaking device that allows him to disguise himself as a human, Douglas Smith. To aid in his disguise, Fellwyd carries a translation device with him, though, like any electronic translator, it needs sufficient exposure to a language to work with it, and is certainly capable of garbling translations. Category:League of Salvation Category:Alien Category:Nero